31 Days
by ihaven
Summary: Noah Puckerman is the most popular guy in school. He would never date anyone to hurt his reputation. But things change when he makes a bet
1. Chapter 1

**31 days: Chapter 1**

Puck walked into school, seeing the sea of red cheerleader uniforms and red and white football jackets. He walked to his locker, seeing Karofsky at his locker.

"Hey man," Karofsky greeted him. He was one of his best friends, well, no one on the football team was really friends..they were all going to stab you in the back one time or another. Karofsky never had, so he stuck by him mostly.

"Hey," Puck put his books in his locker. "What's up?"

Just then, Rachel Berry walked by. They both chuckled. Puck couldn't believe he actually dated her once. It was just for his mother, but still. She was the biggest loser in the school and she was really annoying and self-centered. Also, way to ambitious. Puck wasn't really into that.

"Dude, I've got a bet for you. You date Rachel for a month. Nothing on the side…Just Rachel. I'll give you 50 bucks if you can last." Karofsky and Puck always had these kinds of bets. But, Puck didn't know about this one. It might hurt his reputation, and he didn't think that he could deal with Rachel for that long. But, he needed that money. His family was in the dumps.

"100,"

"Woah, That's a lot dude,"

"Then I won't do it,"

"Fine. But, you have to actually hang out with her and kiss her in front of people."

"Easy. You're on,"

"Good luck." Karofsky walked off on his way to football practice. Puck thought this would be easy. For 100 dollars, it wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**31 Days: Chapter 2**

Puck put his books in his locker, looking to his left at Rachel, who had the locker right next to him.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Noah." she replied. She was confused at why he was talking to her in the first place. He hasn't talked to her since the whole Run Joey Run disaster.

"So, I was wondering, do you maybe want to come over? Work on a duet for glee club or something?"

"Well, Mr Schue told me that were doing duets for our next assignment, so I guess that's not such a bad idea. Ill come by around 6."

"Sounds good, see you then." Puck closed his locker. He could already tell this was going to work out. She was so gullible, and desperate. This wasn't going to be hard at all, and he's getting extra cash out of it.

….

At exactly 6, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Rach," he greeted her. "Come in." Rachel walked in and greeted his mom.

"Hi Ms. Puckerman, nice to finally meet you. Im Rachel, I'm in glee club with Noah." she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel."

….

"So, Noah, I was thinking we should do 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum." Rachel suggested. She had spent a very long time trying to find a song that suits both her and Puck's voices.

"Sounds great." Puck grabbed his guitar, while looking at the sheet music that Rachel had handed to him.

After a while of practicing, they decided to stop and take a break.

"Noah, Why did you pick me to be your partner? I thought you hated me.." she asked.

"I don't hate you, why would you say that?"

"Well, you arent the nicest person. You havent really talked to be since that whole Run Joey Run thing, the only words you've actually said to me were all insults."

"No, Rachel, I don't hate you. I just wanted to you to be my partner because well, we are the two most talented people in the club."

"I do have to say I agree with that." she smiled.

"Breaking up with you was a mistake, Rachel. I don't know why I did it. I was being stupid, and I was way too caught up in my popularity, and reputation." Puck didn't know any other way to approach her. So, he decided to just apologize and see what goes from there.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel was confused. Why was he apologizing almost a year later?

"Maybe we should give this relationship another chance." he smiled.

"Noah, as much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I'm afraid it will be a repeat of last year."

"It wont be, I promise. I really like you." he smiled, hoping that she would just agree, and the rest will be easy as cake.

"I guess we could try again." she smiled, finally feeling special for the first time this year. Ever since Finn broke up with her, she spent all her nights laying in bed listening to music, and doing absolutely nothing but thinking about him. But Puck, might help her through this. And, she cant deny that she didn't have feelings for Puck before.

….

Puck: _bet starts tomorrow, 31 days to go_

Dave: _Its on dude _


	3. Chapter 3

31 days

"I cant believe you are actually doing this, dude…" Dave never knew that Puck would go through with it for just a day…but Dave knew Puck was not going to go the full month.

"Its on. This will be easy." Puck said.

"I don't know dude…she's pretty hard to handle."

"Not once you get to know her."

"Woah, Don't go falling for her now, dude…" Dave was surprised to hear Puck stand up for her sort of.

Puck laughed at the thought of it.

"No way." Puck never would fall for Rachel again. He never really fell for her in the first place.

…

"Good morning, Noah!" Rachel was more than excited to see Puck. She was finally happy for the first time since Finn broke up with her.

"Hey, Rachel." He smiled. Puck had to admit, she was hot. Her personality wasn't so hot though.

"So, I was thinking, how about you come over to my house tonight? We can practice our song together."

'I would love to, Rachel."

"Well, that sounds great then."

…

"You guys are dating? What, did Puck need a new sex buddy?" Santana was more than mad. Even though Puck and her only use each other, she still has formed some kind of feelings for him. But she knew they could never be together, considering how much of a man-whore Puck is.

"No, actually Santana, I'm not a slut like you. And yes, we are dating…do you maybe have a problem with that?"

"No, I actually don't, manhands." Santana replied.

Finn took Rachel aside from the Glee Club. Even though he was dating Quinn, he still got jealous or mad when someone dated Rachel. He kept denying that it was because he liked her, because he knew he liked Quinn, but it was just different with her. Its like he was only dating Quinn because of her popularity, but he still loved her in some way.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

"Why do you deserve to know? You lost that privilege a long time ago, Finn. I don't like you anymore. You got over me, and I figured it was time for me to do the same."

"I never got over you. I never can."

"I'm sorry Finn, but its too late now. I've moved on."

Rachel walked away, leaving Finn standing by himself in the corner.

…

"Finn told me he still liked me today."

"When?" Puck strangely felt mad. Maybe a little jealous.

"At rehearsals. I told him I moved on."

Puck couldn't help but smile when he heard what she said back to him.

"I really like you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "I really like you too."

The next couple of seconds was just a blur to Puck. One second they were talking about Finn, and the next second they're kissing. The whole time, Puck just told himself it was part of the bet. Nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

_30 days._

Puck woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. It was Saturday. Why was his alarm clock going off? He hit the alarm clock hoping he hit any button to make it stop ringing.

All Puck could think of now was her. Rachel. He couldn't deny what he felt last night when they kissed. There was definitely something there. But, he couldn't admit to anyone. He couldn't even admit to himself.

Puck picked up his phone from the table near his bed. 2 new messages.

_30 days - _Dave

_Noah. I need to talk to you. - _Rachel

Puck was confused…Did she find out? There was no way she found out. Dave was the only one that knew, and I know that he wouldn't tell her.

Puck texted Rachel back.

_Ill be over soon, okay? - _Puck

_See you soon - _Rachel

…

"Whats wrong?" Puck asked her. He was hoping that she didn't find out anything. She didn't want her to get hurt. He felt bad for what he was doing.

"I just- I wanted to make sure that if we are going to be in a committed relationship, I want to make sure that you aren't sleeping around with anyone else. And, that even if im not ready, you'll wait for me. Until I am ready." Rachel talked so fast that Puck could barely understand her sometimes.

He smiled at how cute she was. "Of course I'll wait for you. I'm kinda done with all this sleeping around stuff. Its not as satisfying as it used to be. I don't like it anymore."

"Thank you, Noah." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its really nice out today. Hey, do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"I'd love to." she smiled.

Puck took her hand and they walked around for the longest time, just talking and laughing about random stuff. For a while, Puck forgot about the whole bet. Until Dave texted him.

_There's a big school dance coming up. 50 bucks extra if you take her. - _Dave

Puck felt so guilty. He felt like he was lying to both of them. Which he was. He was just confused about everything. He didn't know whether or not to accept the bet…it would just make him more guilty. But, he did actually want to go with her.

_Deal - _Puck

"So, Theres this dance coming up, right?" Puck brought up the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to go?"

"I'd love to!" she smiled, and looked at him. This Puck was different to her. Much different. He wasn't that stuck up jock. He liked the Puck that was standing in front of her right now much better than the one she used to see at school, throwing people in dumpsters and throwing slushies.

…

_28 days_

"Wow. You lasted a couple days now. Good job." Dave greeted him at his locker.

"Yeah."

"So you're taking her to the dance too?"

"Yup."

Rachel walked up to Noah and Dave.

"Good morning Noah," She looked over at Dave. "Hello."

"Hi Rachel," Dave greeted her back. "So how are things going with you and Puck over here?"

"Swell, thank you…How about you and Santana?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"You don't seem very happy with her."

"To be honest, I'm not."

"Then why are you with her? Why be with someone you don't even like?"

He shrugged. Rachel was right.

…

Puck had been hit with 5 slushies on Monday. It was obvious it was because of Rachel. Everyone was looking at us when we walked by, not believing that I would be dating her.

In glee club, Rachel and Puck performed Need You Now, and everybody, with the exception of Santana, thought they did an amazing job, and that they should use it as a number at regionals.

…

Later that night, Rachel appeared at Puck's house at 7. Puck opened the door, confused, because they didn't even make plans, and he wasn't expecting her.

"I cant believe you would do this." she said.

"What?"

"Someone told me what you're doing, Puck…Don't act stupid." she was almost yelling at this point, and there was tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel…What are you talking about?" Puck didn't know what to do. He cant tell her. Not yet. He wasn't ready.

"The bet, puck! The bet! How could you make a bet? And not think I would find out?"

"Who told you that? I did not make a bet to go out with you. I would never do that to you." He felt bad for lying to her, but he had to.

He wasn't ready to end it yet.


End file.
